When It Rains
by sukebanangie
Summary: Following the Death Note live action TV series, with anime and manga influences, and of course my own personal twists, this is a story about the complex relationship between Light Yagami and L.
1. The Shower

_**Hi, everyone! Before I start, please know that I am a shit writer, and you have been warned. I hope my writing skill will advance with this story. Right now, I am following parts of the current live action TV drama 'Death Note' (including the script, because it's so perfect at the moment), though I am heavily influenced by the manga and anime. My hope is that eventually, this story will turn into something truly unique. Remember, if you haven't watched the drama, spoilers! Anyway, enough from me! Here's the yaoi~!**_

* * *

There was nothing quite like standing naked next to your worst enemy, trying to focus on the wall in front of you as you showered, but that's exactly what Yagami Light was trying to do, and was accomplishing, until the man who called himself Ryuga in front of others, but to Light was L, said "I'm still alive. You know?"

Light tried to focus on scrubbing his skin clean after the tennis match, even though he could feel L watching him. " _I need to act calm, he's trying to get me riled up._ " Light thought. "That's always good." he finally said. "Light-kun. Oh, I'm sorry... If I called you "Yagami-san," it would be the same as what I call your father."

Light wanted to roll his eyes, he was becoming annoyed. "That's okay. Call me whatever you want."

Then, L pushed his face right in front of Light's. Light thought back to the classroom for a second, where L walked up behind him, and nearly pressed his cheek to Light's as he spoke. " _Well, I guess he really doesn't care about personal space._ " Light scowled before focusing his eyes on L's. "Then how about Kira?" L said, before he gave Light a toothy grin and giggled.

Light didn't feel comfortable, no. L was standing too close, was acting too smug. He shut off the water and turned around, walking over to where his towel was. "It's a joke." L said, his voice quiet. Light had been feeling more and more angry lately, and right now, his blood was beginning to boil, and he wished that he had L's name, and could just use the Death Note right here and now.

"I wanted to meet you to see what a good person you were." L turned his gaze back to Light's naked back, the water dripping off of him, and stared, seemingly fixated on the teenager in front of him. He wanted to know what was going on in Light's - in Kira's - head and heart. "Now I've seen it."

Light calmed, ever so slightly, though he knew that L was just bullshitting him. "Thanks." he said dully. He heard the water stop, before L started, again. "But the truth is, I still suspect you of being Kira." L grinned, the same toothy grin that made him look mischievous, as if he was the one who should be the owner of a Death Note, the typical 'type'. Light's jaw clenched, but he swallowed and forced a smile. He turned around, and L was standing in front of him, dripping wet and naked.

Light's eyes instinctively traveled downwards, and a wave of confusion and embarrassment hit him like a punch in the gut. His smile now was real, but because of nerves. Light smiled when he was nervous, and he tried to make a joke out of everything, but this was a fucked up situation and all he could do was say, "Sorry, but I'm not Kira."

L instantly cut in. "Aren't you?" he leaned a little bit towards Light, and Light froze. He just wanted to get outside, and far from the crazy haired detective. He needed air. But first... " _That reminds me. The favor he wanted..._ " he thought, and as if L could read his mind, he said, "Be my friend. That's the favor I wanted. I'm going home now. See you soon."

Nonchalantly, L walked off, and as soon as he was out of sight, Light balled up the towel he was drying off with and slammed the fabric to the floor. He was way too hot, he felt like his body was made of fire; he was too angry, too confused. What was that? He was tense from the moment L first spoke to him in the classroom, and Light hated feeling embarrassed, challenged, so the whole ordeal he went through moments ago flared his anger, and this was the angriest he had felt since the Lind L. Tailor incident.

But, as he rubbed his face with his hands, the **one thing** he was focusing on was erasing the image of L's body from his head. Light didn't care about people in a romantic sense, hardly ever even in a sexual sense (even though he did have a bit of a crush on Misa-Misa.) So why, why did seeing the stupidly pale, delicately toned, exceptionally smart, naked man in front of him, bother him so much? Even worse, why was that description the only thing that popped into Light's mind when thinking about the L?


	2. The Game

**Thank you, everyone who is reading this! It's been a bit of a slow process, as I work with the drama at the moment. I have enough for a third chapter, so expect that soon! This is really the beginning of the beginning. The next chapter is when everything will pick up. I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Light started dressing, slowly, taking his time to avoid anymore interaction with L, who he feared might have been waiting outside for him. " _Please have gone home..._ " Light thought, though quickly he realized that even if L did, he wouldn't be alone, and the giant shinigami hovering by his side didn't count. Light was being followed, and if that wasn't bad enough, he was being monitored in his own home.

Light finished dressing, glanced in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, making sure all of the strands were in place. If L wanted to watch him, fine. He'd act like a normal college student... That is what he was, anyway, a normal college student... Who had been blessed with a Death Note.

"What're y' gonna do, Light-kun?" Ryuk asked, his face by Light's, as they traveled down the street. Light couldn't answer, and he hated when people - or in this case, shinigami - stood so closely. He sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly and continued walking straight, until he came to a small convenience store.

"Oh?" Ryuk said, watching curiously as Light shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the magazine rack. He cleared his throat, glanced around, and picked up a porn magazine. "Oh!" Ryuk said again, this time in surprise. Light wanted to shoot him a glare, but just turned a slight shade of red as he went up to the counter to pay.

"Will this be all?" the old man behind the counter asked, and Light just nodded and mumbled a "Thank you," before leaving. He'd go home, take his bath, and look through his magazine before doing a bit of studying. He hoped this would come across as normal, at least normal enough for L, and maybe in the process, he'd make the smart ass detective feel some sort of embarrassment.

* * *

But, unbeknownst to Light, L just watched with his head slightly tilted and a smirk on his face as he decided he would play a game with Light, a game that Light seemed to want to play even if he didn't know all of the rules.

L was older, smarter... Better. Light was, indeed, blossoming into something beautiful, L thought, and something fun. Yes, he would have fun with Light-kun... Kira... He frowned, realizing there was a job to do and he was getting sidetracked by the pretty boy looking over a porn magazine on the monitor in front of him. Unlike Light, L knew his own sexuality, and knew what he wanted, and how to go about getting what he wanted... He just needed Light to come to him.

L was in luck. He knew that Light would make a move, and that he could use that move to his advantage.

L reclined in his chair, watching Light via the monitors that showed him nearly every inch of the teen's room; he took a sip of his Lucky Charge energy drink, and tilted his head, bored, until he noticed that Light shifted slightly. L was quick to pick up on Light's smallest movements. Light looked right up at the camera and stood up.

* * *

Light walked up to the camera and started preparing to remove the piece of equipment, when his phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice steady. He was ready. He would lure L out into the open. "Congratulations on figuring it out, Light-kun." L said. "Ryuga?" Light acted surprised. " _Bastard._ " Light thought, " _I'm through with the act, L._ " He was annoyed by the detective's attitude. "Why are you doing this? Didn't I tell you? I'm not Kira! If you suspect me that much, why not come out and talk to me directly?"

" _Come out, L._ " Light thought, feeling his adrenaline spike.

"You probably know this," L started "but Kira released a threatening letter. I can't really come out right now."

"Who cares? Come out." Light pushed. " _Idiot,_ " he scowled himself " _be careful._ "

"If you want to meet me, why don't you come here... to the Kira Countermeasures Office?" L suggested.

"The Kira Countermeasures Office?" Light asked.

"It's at the Oriental East Hotel."

"Got it. I'm coming. But first, you must have other cameras hooked up, right? I'm going to take them all down, so tell me where they're hidden."

"Understood." L said, and smiled to himself. He had won this match.


	3. Imprisonment

Light decided he would dress up for this occasion, and spent so much time trying to put together the right outfit that Ryuk started getting bored and therefore decided he would tease Light. "Going on a date," he clapped his hands above his head "a hit with the ladies and the men!"

"S-Shut up, Ryuk." Light said before choosing a dress shirt. "It's important that I look professional."

"Right! Professional!" Ryuk mock agreed. "If you keep this up, you won't get an apple when I come home tonight." Light smiled as Ryuk quieted down, and then asked for some privacy so he could change.

Light's throat was tight, he wasn't used to this, his life was boring before he picked up the Death Note. This would be the most intense public situation he ever placed himself in. Yet, there was something else nagging him, and he knew that that was because he would see L again, who he wanted to avoid completely. But he couldn't, so he would bring him out into the public, and that plan backfired.

But L was too important to let live.

Once he finished changing, Light looked in the mirror, cracked his neck, swallowed his nerves and turned around, leaving his bedroom.

* * *

Light blinked, waiting for his eyes to adjust after walking into a normal hotel lobby and ending up facing down a long dark staircase. "It's dark, so watch your step." said the small man in front of him. _"So the investigation headquarters was in the basement of a hotel?"_ Light was thinking, while Watari instructed him to leave his phone and any other communication devices behind. In front of Light was a locked door that resembled one taken from a jail cell. He swallowed a bit too hard and rubbed his throat as he placed his phone down. _"Very thorough. Just like L."_

Watari now guided Light through the open door, and sprayed him down with sanitizer. Light was shocked for a moment, but then realized that L must have had a germ phobia or maybe a sensitive immune system. Watari opened a heavy black and gold door, which led to the bright, white office. "Here he is." Watari announced happily.

Light looked around, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, and his eyes landed on his father. "Dad."

"Light, I'm sorry about this."

Light didn't waste a second, "It's okay. I understand about the cameras. I knew that Ryuga suspected me."

Mogi greeted the teenager, and L introduced everyone that Light didn't know.

* * *

After an hour or two of discussion about the case, L tilted his head to the side, looked at Light and said "I'd be happy to have any advice you could offer on that."

"So you're saying, you think I'm like the real Kira?" Light scoffed. "No, I appreciate your talent."

 _"Now I can begin."_ L thought, and he gave Light a look that made him uncomfortable. "Now, it's possible that talent only blossomed since you met me... Maybe there was nothing to trigger it before, but there's something very passionate sleeping inside you."

There was a strange wave of... Embarrassment? that flowed through Light, and he could feel his ears and face burn. He glanced back towards his father, feeling like this conversation was heading in a direction he'd rather have alone. L was standing in front of him now, hunched over slightly.

"I was thinking I could use that in the service of good. Will you help me?" L asked. Light scratched his face. He was doing so good, but now his nerves were getting the best of him. _"No. No,"_ he thought _"this is perfect, this lets me get close to him and earn his trust."_

"You might be thinking a little too highly of me, but if you'll have me..." Light said smoothly. Yes, modest to the core. L smiled. "I thought you'd say that." L held out his hand, the challenge was on. Light shook his hand lightly, and without meaning to, ran his thumb across L's hand. _"Fuck."_

L was in Light's thoughts lately. Naturally. He was his sworn enemy. But the thoughts sometimes drifted to their first meeting, in the shower. They often happened late at night, when he was trying to fall asleep, and he would toss and turn, attempting to run from the thoughts he didn't want to have, but then L's mischievous smirk would pop into his mind and he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him or punch him.

* * *

Nothing went according to plan at first, but he changed his direction, and that is how Light Yagami ended up sitting, restrained, in a jail cell. He was being interrogated, hooked up to a lie detector, and his interrogator was none other than L. Light's blood boiled. L was in front of him, wearing his usual smug look. Forget punches, forget kisses, all Light needed was L's name. Forget everything else, forget forget forget. Light struggled with himself. He knew what was coming. He would give up the Death Note, for now, and become the Light Yagami he had left behind, who couldn't do anything for this rotten, rotten world.

Light was told to answer 'no' to every question, but he fought back, until he could take no more, and said 'no' when L asked if his name was Yagami Light. L's expression turned from smug to hopeful.

"Then I'll come right to the question." L said. Light was hunched over, his skin crawling, anxiety prickling him as thoughts rushed through his head. He didn't want to give up the Death Note, and what if this didn't work? Everything was on the line.

"Are you really..." L started and Light started to crack, laughing, showing his teeth like he wanted to rip apart L's throat. "Hey..." Light said, sobering up. "Do you enjoy pushing me around?" Light truly wanted to know. Wasn't Ryuga supposed to be his friend?

L grinned. "Do you find it humiliating?"

Light appeared as if he was laughing, before gasping out "Do what you want. At this point, if you won't believe me... Then all of my foolish pride... I throw it away."

Ryuk was in the corner. "Th-Throw it away?" He remembered his conversation with Light, not long ago.

"You're abandoning possession of the Death Note?" the Shinigami asked.

Light looked up at L, to cover the fact that he was talking to Ryuk. "Just do it already."

Ryuk waved, "Bye-bye-bee!" he said cheerfully. "Take care of yourselves! Now I can go eat some apples!"

Light wanted to yell at him, but continued looking up, staring at L, but never meeting his eyes.

Ryuk disappeared through the wall, and instantly Light Yagami became the person he was before he became Kira. Light's head slowly fell down, until he was staring at the floor, his mind and body worn. "Then I'll ask once again." L said.

"Yagami Light, are you..." he smiled "Kira?"

Light's eyes widened, why was Ryuga doing this?! He lifted his head slowly. Hadn't he already told him?! How many more times did Light have to tell L that he wasn't Kira, before L would believe him?!

Light shook his head furiously. "No..."

L wondered why Light would so willingly lie, and he turned his attention to the screen in front of him. Light was telling the truth. "You are Kira, aren't you?" L's anxiety began rising. He wasn't wrong!

Light stared ahead. "N-N-No, I told you. No!"

Then Light's eyes met L's dark ones, for the first time since his imprisonment.

"R-Ryuga... Please believe me!" he pleaded. Light wasn't acting anything like Kira. Kira wouldn't beg. "Okay?" Light asked. L didn't know what to do, and he hated that. " _Damn._ "

"We're friends, aren't we?" Light asked, looking like he was about to break down.

* * *

L didn't understand. Something changed. Something changed, and the Light Yagami in front of him was a different person than the one he met in the showers not that long ago, and now he didn't know quite what to think. What happened to Kira? L knew Kira. L understood Kira. L wanted to get under Kira's skin, and slowly drive him crazy in more ways than one. _"I can't understand what's going on at all."_ he thought.

After an interruption from Aizawa, L sent him home, and called for Watari. "Set up a camera here."

"Yes, sir." Watari replied, and that was that. L would confirm that Light was Kira. But, what would happen after that?

* * *

Light was in front of his father, free from the jail cell. _"I'M NOT KIRA! I'M NOT KIRA!"_ Light's mind screamed as he panicked, until everything in him turned to ice as his father pulled a gun on him. "Tell me plainly, Light."

Light couldn't breath. "If I were Kira, I'd know your name and face... Right, Dad?" he tried to reason. "I wouldn't just stand here and let you kill me!" Light screamed, he was frightened, and angry. This was his own father! "Why?" he screamed again. The Chief stepped forward. "As a police officer..." he started. Light fell down, grasping the dirt with his hands, he was spiraling down into a place he couldn't pull himself out from. He was going to die! He was going to die!

"And as your father... I'm finishing this." Soichiro said, his face showing the pain he was feeling. Light pleaded with him. "Shut up!" Soichiro yelled. "Dad!"

"As fellow murderers, let's meet again in Hell." Soichiro pulled the trigger. Light gasped, and started checking his chest. Nothing. He looked up, and his father was staring at something in the distance. "Did you see that, L? I'm still alive!"

* * *

Everything was a test. Light could breath. He was back in the Kira Countermeasures Office. L stood before him, and quickly slammed a handcuff around Light's wrist. "What are you doing?" Light asked, confused. Everything... Everything was over, wasn't it? He wasn't Kira. Didn't L believe him? "It's a shame, isn't it? I'm still lacking a bit of definitive evidence to prove that you are not Kira." L said.

 _"Yagami Light, let's play this game."_

The Chief spoke up. "L, if my son were Kira, I would already be dead."

"Well, that was, in its own way, a touching display of father-son love. But," L turned his gaze to Light's lazily, "I want you to stay where I can watch you 24 hours a day from now on."

"Give me a break." Light said. "You want to prove your innocence, don't you?" L asked.

 _"This will be fun, Light-kun."_

 _"What kind of game is he playing?"_

L was holding up the other handcuff. Light reached forward and grabbed L, before being restrained. "Do you enjoy toying with people's feelings that much?!"

 _"Yes."_ L thought and smiled. Light spoke up again, "No matter what we do, he'll suspect me no matter what!"

L attached the other handcuff to his own wrist, surprisingly Light. Light thought he was being completely restrained again, and he wasn't sure if this was better or worse. "You know that while we're here doing this, Kira is killing people!" Light yelled. "Then if we catch Kira, I'll believe you 100%" L replied, before turning and sitting down in his chair, tugging a very aggravated Light along, making the teen stumble and almost fall, embarrassing him.

Before a fight could break out, everyone began bringing Light up to date on what was happening.


	4. The Bet

Once everyone finished bringing Light up to date about the case, L dismissed them, telling them to go home and get some rest and that he and Light would work throughout the night. Watari prepared some coffee for Light, and brought L a Lucky Charge energy drink. The room was silent except for the clicking of computer mouses and keyboard keys. L glanced in Light's direction and the teenager quickly looked away. "If you have something to get out of your system, Light-kun, please do so."

Light clenched his fist and turned slightly in his chair. "I'm still angry, Ryuga."

"The imprisonment was your idea." L reminded him. "You went too far." Light said, anger gone from his voice. Within a second, L was leaning on Light's desk with a small smile, hunched over and looking up into Light's eyes, making him uncomfortable. "I apologize, Light-kun."

 _"Bullshit."_ Light thought.

"What can I do to apologize?" L asked, and Light cleared his throat before shifting in his seat, because the last time L gave him this look, they were in the shower together. "Ryuga?" Light was confused. What could he do? He didn't quite understand.

"Let's play Xiangqi!" L said suddenly, and jumped up, "Wha-?"

"It's Chinese chess. It's fun! I'd like someone to play against."

Light frowned. L sounded as if he had been lonely for... How long? He knew so little about L, whereas L knew so much about him. "Fine, but let's make a deal."

L was dragging Light along, the handcuff chain stretched between them as he headed for a clear spot in front of his teepee. L stopped, smiled to himself, and then turned around. "Hm? What for?"

Light grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "If you're not up for the challen-,"

"I didn't say that." L interrupted. "What's your deal, Light-kun?" L wrapped his hand around the chain and tugged so that Light would move, causing him to stumble for the second time. "If I win, I get to ask you a question about your past and you have to answer."

"...Alright." L agreed, not exactly surprising Light, as he knew L wouldn't back down from the challenge. "If I win, I get to taste your cooking." L said casually, while kneeling on the ground, pulling something from the shelf behind the teepee. "You don't want to taste my cooking, L. What do you really want?"

"Ha. I'll save additional deals for later." L glanced over his shoulder, Xiangqi now in his hands. Light figured this was something related to him being Kira and sighed. "I noticed you cook." L glanced towards the large TVs on the wall and Light quite literally face palmed. He was just starting to feel detached from the case for a blissful moment. "Whatever."

Light sat down in front of the teepee, and noticed a pillow and blankets, and something dawned on him. "Uh... W-Where will we be sleeping?"

"I have a bedroom, don't worry," L started, and opened the intricate wooden box that held the game. "The bed is big enough."

"T-The bed?!" Light choked. "Yes, I apologize, Light-kun. I never expected to have someone sleep with me when I came here."

"Don't talk like that, if someone, if my dad, was here... They'd get t-the wrong idea!" Light said, blushing furiously. L pretended he didn't notice. "It's just sleeping, Light-kun."

"I know that!"

"Than please don't get riled up. Let's play."

While the game didn't last as long as traditional chess, quite a bit of time had passed and Light rubbed his eyes. "Weren't we supposed to be working?"

"Mm. If something alarming does happen, Watari will inform me." L said, studying his move. Light nodded. He was comfortable sitting here, across from L, playing a game like he used to do with Sayu, which also made him feel a bit uneasy because L was his enemy... No. L was never his enemy. How could he think that? They were on the same side. "Light-kun?" L asked, and Light blinked, to see the detective's face in front of his, tilted slightly. Light's eyes flickered down to L's lips. They looked soft, and were probably warm and Light would bet they tasted like apples because of the apple flavored energy drinks he constantly consumed. Light felt too hot, too close to L and he scooted away and looked down.

"Sorry. I really am getting tired." He rested his hands in his lap, concealing the tightness against the fabric that had grown there. He was tired, and that is all that this was. "It's your move." L said, his voice incredibly quiet and his eyes wide and Light was worried that he saw. Light leaned forward, and with a free hand, captured L's General. He wasn't even paying attention, yet he won! He smiled. "I guess I get to ask you anything."


End file.
